In shooting practice with live ammunition, the participants are usually lined-up on a line. The participants are then from there practicing shooting against a target set comprising one or a plurality of targets. The hit results from each participant can thereafter be evaluated, if it can be determined from which shooter an ammunition is fired.
There exists various target mechanisms for target practice, which can be comprised in the target set. There are for example target mechanisms which are able to suddenly display a target in various positions and in different configurations in front of the participants. For example, the mechanism is in one example arranged to make the target visible by a so-called pop-up, a swing-out, or a rotary movement of the target. Further, the targets can be arranged to move on rails or the like, so as to be movable in front of the participants.
In order to enhance the value of the practice, the participants can be allowed to move in relation to the target set. However, it will then be even more difficult to determine from which shooter an ammunition was fired.